Daycare
by Two-Tone Dearly
Summary: When the pups are chased after by the Badduns, Lucky and Two-Tone hide in a daycare and end up with more than they bargained for.  *Updated*
1. Chapter 1

The pups ran down a street being chased by the Badduns, The pups had foiled Cruella's latest scheme and they were being pursued by Horace and Jasper, Lucky and Two-Tone were in the lead with Spot, Cadpig, and Rolly behind them. "Guys split up! We'll meet up at home!" Lucky barked toward Rolly

"okay Luck!" Rolly barked back as he, Cadpig, and Spot ran down one road, Lucky and Two-Tone ran the other, the Badduns stopped and blinked.

"Which way should we go?" Horace asked Jasper

"You follow those two, I'll get the other two and the chicken." Jasper told Horace as they headed down the road. Up ahead Lucky turned to see Horace coming after them.

"Lucky we need to lose him!" Two-Tone barked, Lucky nodded before seeing a daycare up ahead.

"I got an idea!" Lucky said as he directed Two-Tone toward the daycare. Horace followed after them. He made a dive to grab them but missed, the two dalmatians ran inside the daycare and hid out behind some blocks. Horace meanwhile looked around for the pups, the wind having been knocked out of him. He decided to go and find Jasper and see if he had any luck. Meanwhile back inside the daycare center the pups came out of hiding.

"Think we lost him?" Two-Tone asked Lucky

"I think so" Lucky answered as he went to peek outside before they noticed one of the workers walking up. They hid again. "Oh man didn't know it was full" Lucky said nervously.

"Me neither" Two-tone said nodding, the pups decided to make a move but as they did a caretaker saw them and picked them up. The pups gulped knowing they were busted.

"Well what do we have here?" The caretaker, a male smiled at the pups. He took the pups to the nursery area, the pups saw other babies inside, they whimpered a bit as the caretaker met two others, both females "I found these two wandering around near the door." He said handing the girls the dalmatians.

"Aww they are cute" The first girl Sara smiled at the pups as she held Two-Tone, Janine held Lucky as she nodded with agreement, Marcus the male caretaker nodded with them "who's a cute baby girl?" Sara tickled Two-Tone's belly, the puppy giggled and wagged her tail.

"Aww, and I bet he's a cute little baby boy too" Janine gave Lucky a hug and cradled him, Lucky wagged his tail enjoying the attention.

"Well girls we shouldn't be off schedule, the other babies will wake up soon and they will need attending to." Marcus told the girls who nodded and took Lucky and Two-Tone with them to the nursery, the other babies were awake, after a mass diaper change on them all the girls smiled at the dalmatians and cuddled them again.

"Hey Janine let's get these two dressed up too so they don't feel left out." Sara told Janine whom giggled and nodded. The pups blinked and gulped a bit as Sara and Janine took them to the changing area, Sara put Two-Tone down first on the changing table, she cooed at the pup as she powdered her with baby powder then grabbing a thick white disposable diaper and sliding it underneath Two-Tone's rear, she then powders the diaper's inside and between Two-Tone's legs before folding the diaper between her legs and taping it nice and snug, she then dresses Two-Tone with pink booties on her paws and a pink shirt, she also gives her a pacifier to suck on, Two-Tone wagged her tail making her diaper crinkle as she did. Janine then did Lucky next as she laid him down, she smiled seeing Lucky blush and cover his private area with his paws, Janine removed his paws away as she powdered him too, she next slid a thick white diaper underneath Lucky and then powdered him some more, he coughed as Janine folded the diaper between his legs and tapes it snug, she smiled and dressed him in blue booties, a baby blue shirt and sticks a pacifier in his muzzle, Lucky blushed embarrassed as he and Two-Tone were taken to the eating area where the other babies were at, the pups were seated in highchairs and their pacifiers taken from their mouths and set in the trays infront of them.

"Two-Tone they think we are babies, we gotta get out of here." Lucky told Two-Tone.

"Aww, but this is kinda cute and these diapers are really soft." Two-Tone crinkle wagged as she was enjoying being a baby.

"I guess.. Wait you like this?" Lucky asked Two-Tone surprised

"Y..yeah" Two-Tone blushed a bit. Lucky smiled at her though as he crinkled in his diaper

"Well if you want us to be babies then I guess we could." Lucky said as Sara and Janine were busy feeding the other babies, Marcus walked over to the baby dalmatians and smiled at them as he presented two baby bottles with formula in them as well as baby food. The pups watched as Marcus began to spoon feed them like the other babies, the pups ate the food without much problem, Two-Tone did get some baby food smeared on her muzzle which Marcus wiped off with a napkin, Lucky got some too as he got wiped clean of baby food, Marcus then fed the pups the formula which they drank happily, their tails wagged making their diapers crinkle lots, Marcus smiled at them

"Aww, such sweet babies" Marcus held the pups as they finished their formula, he took the bottles and patted their backs, the pups burped and blushed as Marcus held them, it would be story time as the babies were all gathered to hear a story, Marcus was telling the story today since he and the girls took turns each day. Today was Marcus' turn. Janine and Sara held Lucky and Two-Tone and sat to listen as Marcus read Charlotte's Web. The babies and the baby dalmatians listened as Marcus read the story, the babies all soon fell asleep, the pups however listened longer, Lucky fidgeted a little as Janine noticed.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Janine asked Lucky as she ran her finger into the inside of Lucky's diaper, Lucky blushed as Janine's finger rubbed his furry crotch, his peter was limp and Janine felt a bit of dampness in Lucky's diaper "aww baby gonna peepee in his little diaper?" Janine asked Lucky as she cooed at him. Lucky blushed as his bladder was full and he needed to go, he sighed as he wet his diaper, Janine smiled as she felt Lucky's puppy urine flood his diaper, she took him to the nursery and laid him on the changing table and removed his wet diaper, Janine tossed it in the diaper pail and wiped him with wipes, Lucky wagged his tail and blushed as Janine rubbed baby oil on his butt and then between his legs, Lucky murred happily as Janine rubbed him, he started to feel relaxed as Janine then powdered him and then diapered him with a thick white diaper with babyish prints on it "All clean baby" Janine picked up Baby Lucky and held him in her arms.

As Janine returned to the others Marcus was finishing the story, Sara watched as Baby Two-Tone was sound asleep in her arms "So precious." Sara smiled at her as Janine held Lucky in her arms and approached her. Lucky was already asleep too. The girls went to the nursery and went to an empty crib and placed the sleeping dalmatian babies in it. Sara turned on a nightlight for them while Janine tucked them in. Hours passed as the babies were picked up by their parents, soon it was late as Sara and Janine clocked out and headed home, Marcus closed up for the night, he walked into the nursery and was about to lock up when he saw Two-Tone waking up.

"Aw hey there sweetie" Marcus picked Two-Tone up, Two-Tone wagged her tail as she was picked up, her diaper crinkling a bit as she was held in Marcus's arms. Marcus smiled and rubbed her diaper front making Two-Tone's tail wag and her diaper crinkle "aww, baby girl like that?" he asked her as he rubbed her diaper front some more, Two-Tone nodded and barked happily as she start to get a weird feeling in her pussy, as it starts to get wet. Marcus smiled and rubbed her diaper front some more as he gave her lots of attention, Two-Tone crinkle wagged happily too as his every rub made her feel more wetness, she wondered if she was wetting her diaper like a baby. She blushed as Marcus rubbed her front some more causing the softness of the diaper to rub against her vagina, she fidgeted a little as she let out a slight bark as she orgasmed in her diaper, she was afraid of what Marcus might do if he saw what she did. She whimpered a bit as Marcus checked her diaper, he could feel the wetness of her orgasm "Aww don't cry baby girl, daddy will change your diapee" Marcus told her as he took Two-Tone to the changing table and laid her down, he undid her diaper and took it off, he was a bit surprised to see her wetness and smiled "Aw, you did a special wet huh?" he smiled at her and took the cum stained diaper off Two-Tone, he then put it in the pail and then wiped her up clean, he then rubbed baby oil on her private area and butt, Two-Tone relaxed and smiled as she felt Marcus rub over her sensitive spot, Marcus then powdered her up then rediapered her in a white diaper with pink on the belly band and babyish prints. "All clean baby girl" Marcus gave her a kiss on her forehead and sets her in the crib just as Lucky was awake, Marcus picked Lucky up and smiled at him "Have a good nap?" he asked Lucky, Lucky crinkle wagged too, Marcus smiled and rubbed his diaper front, Lucky wagged his tail as he felt the softness of his diaper rub against his sheath and his tip, Lucky blushed as he started to get erect in his diaper, Marcus smirked at him "Your a special baby too huh?" He told Lucky as he rubbed the pup's diaper erection. Lucky relaxed and wagged crinkling loudly as he did, Marcus kept rubbing Lucky's diaper front as Lucky let out a slight bark as he cummed in his diaper, the sticky mess coated the crotch of his diaper, Lucky blushed embarrassed at Marcus, he smiled at Lucky and laid him down on the changing table and took his cum stained diaper off, Marcus then wiped Lucky clean then rubbed baby oil on him then powders him and re-diapers him in a thick diaper with pictures of baby puppies on it. Lucky blushed at the irony of it as Marcus put him back in the crib with Two-Tone and left them inside.

"This isn't quite as bad as I thought it would be" Lucky crinkle wagged. He looked at Two-Tone whom was asleep sucking on her pacifier, Lucky smiled and licked her as he cuddled with her putting his own pacifier in his mouth as he fell asleep cuddled by Two-Tone as they began their strange new life as babies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning as the sun's rays filtered into the windows, Marcus had arrived early to check on the dalmatian babies. The babies were sound asleep in their crib. Marcus smiled at them as he went to his office. Sara soon clocked in as well, she went to see the dalmatian babies and smiled at them, she went to Marcus' office. "Got bad news. Janine caught that flu going around, she'll need time off" Sara told Marcus

"Damn, that's not good. Hope she recovers" Marcus said as he and Sara went to get some breakfast.

Lucky woke up and yawned, his diaper was soaked and he was in need of a change, Two-Tone was asleep in a wet diaper as well. Sara walked in and picked Lucky up "Morning sunshine" Sara said as she patted Lucky's diaper hearing it squish "Wow, you really soaked your little pamper huh?" Sara said as she took Lucky to the changing table. She laid him down and undid the velcro tapes on the diaper and took it off him, she then wiped Lucky with baby wipes and then powdered him up then she got a thick diaper and slid it underneath Lucky's furry rear and then powders his front then folds the diaper between his legs and tapes it shut. Sara picked Lucky up and smiled "All clean sunshine" she said kissing his forehead, she put Lucky in the crib and then checked on Two-Tone's diaper, it was pretty wet too. Sara smiled and decided to wait for her to wake up, Two-Tone woke up and yawned, Sara smiled and picked her up, Two-Tone wagged her tail as Sara held her "Aww morning precious" she said to Two-Tone as she laid her on the changing table, Two-Tone wagged with crinkles as Sara undid her diaper and took it off her, she next wiped Two-Tone's rear and between her legs with baby wipes then got the clean diaper and opened it and slid it underneath Two-Tone's rear and smiles at her "your a cutie liitle baby pup" Sara cooed at Two-Tone as she powdered her up then folded the diaper between her legs and taped it nice and snug, she picked Two-Tone up and kissed her forehead too as she set her down with Lucky in the crib and then headed out to prepare everything for when the other babies will arrive.

"What story will you think they will read us today?" asked Two-Tone as she sat in the crib.

"Dunno, hope it's one full of action" Lucky sat with Two-Tone as his diaper crinkles "Hope Marcus plays with us like he did last night too" Lucky wagged remembering the pleasure he felt. Two-Tone nodded too and giggled remembering how she cummed in her diaper when she got rubbed, she really liked it as she sucked on her pacifier. Lucky crinkle wagged as he got a little erect thinking about the fun he had last night with Marcus too. Two-Tone took her pacifier out. "Lucky I don't feel so good." she said panting a bit, Lucky got worried and barked hoping somebody would hear him, Sara rushed in hearing Lucky and ran over

"Hey what's wrong?" Sara asked as she noticed Two-Tone looking sick and picked her up "You poor baby, you look sick." Sara said holding Two-Tone in her arms, she could tell she was hot from her panting "We better get your temperature sweetie." Sara took Two-Tone with her to get a thermometer. She finds a baby thermometer. "This will have to do sweetie" Sara said to Two-Tone as she took her back and laid Two-Tone down on the changing table, she pulled down the baby puppy's diaper and then lubed up her rear making Two-Tone whimper and yelp a little "Shhh, it's okay baby girl, everything's going to be okay" Sara said, Lucky watched this from the crib wondering what's going to happen, he wished he was up there to comfort Two-Tone, Sara picked up the thermometer and then shoves in the thermometer carefully, Two-Tone yelped a bit and cried. Sara rubbed the baby puppy's head "I'm sorry baby but I need to see if your sick" She told Two-Tone, the little baby pup whimpered more as Sara kept the thermometer in her butt for at least a few minutes, Sara slid the thermometer out of Two-Tone's anus "104 degrees? If I miss my guess a dog's natural temperature is 101 degrees. I think you got yourself a fever sweetie." Sara put the thermometer down as she pulled the baby dalmatian's diaper back up and held her close rocking her, Two-Tone crinkle wagged happily though she was still sick, Sara put Two-Tone down and went to get medicine for her.

"You okay?" Lucky asked Two-Tone, Two-Tone nodded "I'll be fine, just a fever" she told Lucky as she put her pacifier in her mouth and sucked on it. Sara returned with medicine for a fever, she picked Two-Tone up and took her pacifier out of her mouth. "Okay baby girl, open up for some medicine" Sara told Two-Tone as she gave her a liquid medicine in a dropper, Two-Tone drank it and shuddered, it had a bitter taste as she took it, Sara smiled at Two-Tone and returned the pacifier to the puppy watching her suck on it. "Now precious you need lots of rest so no playtime for you till later" Sara laid Two-Tone back in the crib and kissed her forehead. Lucky let out a soft whine as Sara picked him up "Come now sunshine we don't want you to get sick too." she told Lucky as she carried him out to leave Two-Tone to sleep.

Lucky felt a bit lonely as he played with the other babies that were there, he looked back at the nursery and sigh. Sara noticed Lucky and picked him up and held him "Aww, you miss her huh?" Sara asked Lucky whom nodded, Sara smiled and carried Lucky to the nursery. "Let's go see if that fever broke on her" Sara told Lucky as she sets him down in the crib, Two-Tone was asleep, her pacifier in her mouth as she sucked on it in her sleep, Sara watched her sleep "aww she's so peaceful" Sara smiled as she picks Lucky up. "Let's give her time okay?" Sara asked Lucky, Lucky wagged and licked her.

Hours passed as Lucky played with the other babies, he wagged his tail with crinkles from his diaper as he played to his heart's content, it would soon be lunch time and Lucky built up an appetite as Sara seated him in his highchair, Sara went to the nursery as she found Two-Tone awake and wagging her tail, Sara picked her up, Two-Tone's diaper was really wet and smelled bad as it sagged from the rear, Sara took Two-Tone to the changing table and laid her down. "Aww, little girl made a messy in her diaper huh?" Sara undid the velcro tapes on Two-Tone's diaper, she opened it and took the soiled diaper off Two-Tone and tossed it in the pail, she then wiped her butt clean and then rubbed baby oil on her butt and then between her legs, Two-Tone relaxed and wagged her tail as Sara grabbed a thick diaper and slid it underneath Two-Tone's rear then sprinkled baby powder on her butt and then between her legs and diaper front, she folded it between her legs and tapes it up nice and snug, Two-Tone crinkle wagged as Sara brought her out and sets her in her highchair, Marcus smiled seeing Two-Tone looking better as he went to feed her and Lucky their lunch which was some baby food and their bottles with their formula, after the pups ate they were taken for story time, this time Sara read in place of Janine whom was sick. Sara read a novel to the babies which was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Lucky looked over at Two-Tone. "Rolly would love this story" he told her, Two-Tone giggled and nodded.

Soon after story time the babies were all put to bed, Lucky and Two-Tone were in Sara's arms as she carried them to their crib and places them inside, The pups yawned and went to sleep. Sara smiled and went to help Marcus restock the daycare. Soon the daycare emptied at night, Marcus went into the nursery where Two-Tone and Lucky were awake and playing. "Hi babies" he said as he picked them up and held them. The pups crinkle wagged as Marcus held them. "Ready to have some special fun again?" Marcus asked them. The pups wagged and nodded. Marcus smiled at the dalmatians. He rubbed their diaper fronts hearing their diapers crinkle. The pups crinkled as Marcus took them down the hall "Had a bit of a surprise for you two, since your both such adorable and cute babies." Marcus unlocks a door and opens it, he steps inside with the pups and turns the light on, the room was like a nursery but no crib but there was a chair and a changing table, there were other toys as well, some unusual as the pups can see. Marcus smiled at them "like it? Our private playroom" he told the pups whom crinkle wagged with interest. Marcus smiled and sets the pups in the playpen also set up, he smiles and picks up Two-Tone and smiles "ready to begin baby girl?" Marcus asked her, Two-Tone nodded her head as Marcus laid her on the changing table, he straps her in. as she crinkle wagged. "Okay sweetie got a special toy for you" Marcus smiled as he untapes Two-tone's diaper and opens it, Marcus rubbed her vagina making Two-Tone giggle, he then got out a vibrator and showed it to Two-Tone. "This will make you really happy. Wanna try it baby girl?" Marcus asked, Two-Tone nodded as Marcus turned it on and then slid it into Two-Tone's pussy, Two-Tone moaned a bit feeling the vibrations from the vibrator, Marcus re diapered Two-Tone and pats her diaper front as it crinkled, Two-Tone smiled as she was being pleasured by the vibrator in her diaper, she moaned nearing her climax, Marcus smiled and rubbed Two-Tone's diaper between her legs as she cummed in her diaper. She panted happily as Marcus untaped her diaper and opened it and removed the vibrator, he smiled "good baby" he said as he fingered her pussy, Two-Tone panted happily as Marcus re diapered her and smiled patting her squishy sounding diaper. He next gets Lucky and smiles. Lucky already was a bit hard from seeing Two-Tone being pleasured, Marcus sets Lucky on the changing table next. He smiled at Lucky's diaper erection "My somebody's excited." Marcus said as he rubbed Lucky's diaper erection, Lucky wagged and murred too, Marcus smiled at Lucky as he rubbed him some more till Lucky cummed in his diaper, he wagged and panted. Marcus smiled at lucky and carried him and Two-Tone in their cum stained diapers back to the nursery, once inside Marcus changes their diapers and puts them back in clean diapers for the night and leaves them to sleep in their nursery.

Lucky was unable to sleep, his penis was still semi erect, he rolled over to Two-Tone and nuzzled her, she wagged her tail unable to sleep too. "Can't sleep?" Two-Tone asked, Lucky nodded "Still kinda aroused." Lucky blushed, Two-Tone noticed Lucky's diaper erection and pawed it, Lucky blushed as he got an idea. "Two-Tone I got an idea." Lucky told her quietly as he mounted onto Two-Tone still wearing his diaper, his erection noticeably poking up in his diaper as he started to dry hump Two-Tone's diaper, she murred as every thrust Lucky did with his diaper erection caused her own diaper to rub against her vagina, she moaned as Lucky humped their diapers as he could feel his cum squirt into his diaper a little, Two-Tone's diaper was getting wet from her own sticky juices as Lucky's diaper tent rubbed against her diaper, the pups moaned almost howling from the pleasure they got from their diapers as they felt them rub together with each thrust from Lucky as they soon cummed into their diapers, the pups panted happily as they wagged, they licked each other then blushed as their diapers squished as they remained together. "That was fun!" Two-Tone said wagging her tail with crinkle squishes from her diaper, it was soaked quite a but, Lucky blushed and nodded as his diaper was soaked too. "Sure was Two-Tone, we gotta do this again" Lucky wagged, Two-Tone nodded "Yeah, let's stay here and be babies forever" she wagged her tail. Lucky nodded as he agreed, the two puppies soon fell asleep in their arms happy to be together.


End file.
